Negative
Negative is a fan character built for the Kirby universe. A fusion between a broken Star Warrior and a malevolent Dark Matter Lord, his existence clashes in nearly ever aspect. Physical Appearance Negative appears like a normal Star Warrior, colored an off-white with dark gray shoes. His black eyes are not unusual, but somewhat offsetting somehow. The more one looks at him, though, the more one can tell that he's different. A dark aura surrounds Negative--thin, but still present. A black sword--the Dark Matter Lord's--that he always carries further differentiates the two. As he powers up for a fight, his true nature emerges quite distinctly. In addition to becoming a darker shade of gray, a formation of spikes of Dark Matter, somewhat resembling a crown, protrude from his head, and his eyes change to reflect the eye color of the Dark Matter Lord. Weapons/Abilities Negative functions somewhat differently from many Star Warriors, in the sense that the darkness within him will taint any copy power he gets. Getting Fire makes his flames demonic. Getting Water will poison it with chemicals of darkness. Getting Hammer will give him something much more brutal than a wooden mallet. He will also often use his copy powers in junction with his sword, which he doesn't lose when he gets a power. However, if a copy power he encounters has even a sliver of light in it, he won't be able to use it. Personality Like the thing he was formed by, Negative is inherently evil by nature. He is conniving, scheming, and will do anything to undermine a hero's efforts. However, the fragments of the benevolent Star Warrior still exist within Negative, and on occasion, they flare up—during this time, he becomes an amicable person who can be reasoned with. Backstory A Dark Matter Lord, dispatched by Zero to attack an obscure planet. There, he engaged in combat with a young Star Warrior, like Kirby in the sense that he had yet to settle upon a permanent copy ability. He fought and killed the Star Warrior, and merged with the dead body he'd produced. Thus, the Warrior of Dark Star, Negative, was born. After merging with the Star Warrior, Negative broke free from being one of Zero's mindless minions. He no longer felt the need to choke the entire universe with misery and hate, but he was still evil by nature. Currently, his objective appears to be to prove his superiority to all other Star Warriors, then force them to work for him and...do something. Not even he is sure what yet. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin In truth, I scarcely remember why I made Negative in the first place. It likely had something or another to do with my fascination for Dark Matter. However, ultimately, considering I cannot remember, it is safe to assume he is one of the products of my overactive mind; a means to an end: "I wanted to create a Kirby character, so I did." Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Male